Whats Love got to do with it?
by xBlackSilverx
Summary: Draco is in his seventh year, managing a job AND in love with Harry Potter! Harry is straight and sick of Ginny being so pushy is he ready for a change of scenery? In the bedroom? and will it be permanent?
1. CH 1 Back to Hogwarts

WHATS LOVE GOT TO DO WITH IT?

Warnings: Slash! duh! SEXUAL CONTENT! that means whatever I decide to put in there at the time, so you have been

warned, don't like? don't read. simple. :)

Pairings: Harry/Draco (main), Harry/Ginny, past Harry/Cho no het scenes though, besides making out but it will NOT be graphic.

Summary: Draco is in his seventh year, managing a job AND in love with Harry Potter! Harry is straight and sick of Ginny being so pushy is he ready for a change of scenery in the bedroom? and will it be permanent or just plain sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own the novels Harry Potter nor the movies, just this story!

First story and first harry potter genre so be nice please! I know it won't be great but thanks for at least checking it out!

also- Dumbledore is alive and Draco and Snape did NOT try to kill him.

GINNY BASHING!!!!

Chapter One:

Once again Hogwarts doors were thrust open for a new year of school. The war was over, and all was well. The Great Hall was brightly shining

in all the house colors, food lined the table in masses and students hugged and loudly chatted about all their adventures since the last school year

which had actually been two years ago, The Head of the houses were walking around the tables handing out their schedules and briefly talking to some about their summer.

Draco Malfoy walked to the Slytherin table proudly as usual, and sat down stiffly, his beautiful steel eyes tracked up and down the Slytherin table, Crabbe and Goyle had fled the country with their parents after the war when they were found guilty of being Death Eaters, Nott was also gone, Draco was glad though, he was tired of those big idiots following him around, now all was left of his 'friends' was Pansy, Blaise and Lucian, a girl that had come to Hogwarts in their sixth year, she was witty, prideful and brilliantly smart, and his best friend, she stuck by him in the war, protecting his back on several occasions against death eaters, and she also protected his greatest secret. That Draco Malfoy was undeniably in love with the one and only Boy-Who-Lived.

"Hey Draco! Had a good break yeah? Hows your mum?" Lucian asked sweetly a bright smile on her face. Draco's lips quirked up at the smile, it was infectous.

"Mum was actually having a 'Good' day today." Draco said brightly, his mum had remembered him this morning, instead of mistaking him for her ex-husband. The war had been hard for her, she had been taken by Voldemort to torture, to make sure the Malfoys would stay on his side, which they didn't.

"Great. You know I do like your mum quite well..." Lucian continued babbling on about this and that but Draco's attention was immediately taken away

when the doors opened and the most beautiful sight stepped in. Harry looked amazingly sexy, his pitch black hair hung straightened down into his face,

red streaks spiked up the back of it, his pretty green eyes beamed like the stars, no longer hidden behind ugly glasses, they were rimmed with heavy

black eyeliner that made his eyes even more brilliant. Draco's blood rushed south so fast it burned, his mouth watered for a taste of the Gryffindor. Harry

wore tight black jeans that hugged his irresitable hips, a spiked belt tighted around them, his upper half was clothed in a tight emerald green shirt with

sliver splashes of paint splattered down the front, his Hogwarts robe slung over his shoulders, and his face was split into a large grin.

"Harry!!!!!!!!!!!!" A streak of ugly red ran accross his vision and he snarled. That weaslette had her greasy hands all over his man, her body pressed tightly against his,

but what hurt the most was that Harry's arms wrapped around her waist and he lent down to capture her lips. 'That should be me...' Draco thought sadly, Harry's arms should be wrapped around him, his lips should be kissing him! But they weren't, and never would.

"Draco, you should talk to him...maybe he'll see how wonderful you really are..." Lucian whispered to him, her eyes were sympathetic, but also cold looking, apparently

she also saw the weasel scene, and was not happy with Harry's resent choice in lovers.

Draco sighed, and looked up at the Gryffindor table, "I don't have time to deal with him this year, I have a job now remember? I don't have time to convince a straight

guy that he really wants a tight ass instead of a...you know." Draco shook his hair back out of his face, the soft pale hair ran like a waterfall down past his shoulders.

Draco's good looks had only increased in his teenage years, he had feminine curves and soft features, he steel eyes brightly out shown any sun and a light kohl

lined his eyes making them even more stunning, but he noticed none of this, gone was the self righteous prick and now all that was left was a frightened boy that

was in love and a self esteem as low as the floor. " Well looks like the feast is over, I got to floo into work, I'll see you tomorrow." Draco waved and slowing exited the

Great hall not noticing the three pairs of eyes watching him from the Gryffindor table.

Harry smiled brightly at his friends as he made his way to the table, he was so glad to be back home at Hogwarts.

"HARRY!!!!" was all he heard before he had his arms full of a clingy girlfriend. Harry liked Ginny, he really did, but sometimes all this lovey stuff wasn't his thing,

that was one reason him and Cho just didn't work. Ginny was pushy in the sack, always demanding Harry constantly tell her how much he loved her, she would

do anything adventurous, also perferring the missionary position, while Harry would rather prefer sitting back while she did the work, but he never got that, also he

knew he wasn't her first which made him kind of, disgusted? He would rather not have had his cock where another had been, besides that she wouldn't let him

have any when he was horney but instead came to him when she was in need, it all frustrated him, he would have to ask advice later when Ron would be gone, that was his little sister after all. Harry bent down to press his lips against hers, but she swiftly pushed him away playfully swatting his shoulder saying, "Harry! Not here in front

people..." Ginny blushed and went to sit down next to Lavender. Harry looked at her retreating back confused, usually she loved having him kiss her in public, he knew it was for attention so what had changed? Was she ashamed? Harry shrugged and plopped himself down between Ron and Hermione.

"Harry mate, thinking of the players for the team yet?" Ron said excitedly.

"Ron, It's the first night back, we won't be having tryouts for two weeks, calm down." Harry said rolling his eyes jokingly, Ron really needed a girlfriend, he just wished he would come about and ask Hermione.

"Hey Harry, Have you seen Malfoy this year?" Hermione blushed and Ron scowled. Harry turned to face the Slytherin table and blushed, Draco really did look...nice.

"Yeah, he looks kind of...pretty?" Ron pipped up suddenly, "Its weird, Hes probably a fag."

"Ronald Weasley, there is absolutly nothing wrong with being a homosexual! In fact I'll have you know, homosexuals tend to have better sex, AND longer relationships,

not to mention are proven to be more faithful to one another." Hermione said smartly, feeling proud of herself.

"Is that true 'Mione?" Harry asked interested, not that he was gay or anything.

"Absolutely, so its no wonder Malfoy would turn in that direction, I mean even gays are better at maintaining 'no string attached' relationships, its pretty much win/ win."

Hermione looked at the Slytherin table dreamily, "After the war he sure has changed, he seems so shy and quiet, cute don't you think?" Harry and Ron looked at her weird

when they noticed him walking out of the Great hall their eyes followed him like hawks, but one red headed girls eyes were glued to Harry's face, jealousy sparked in them.

After the occasional chatter the feast was over and it was time to head back to dorms for the night and Harry welcomed the idea of sleep.

"Hey guys, I already have detention with Snape so I'll catch you later." Ron waved and sulked down towards the dungeons.

Harry smiled, he didn't think he'd be alone with the guys this early but it was good he would be.

When they arrived at the dorm he was slammed up against the wall, dry and small lips pressed into his own, a hand traveled up his shirt to caress his chest while the other one worked on his jeans.

"MMff-Ginny! What are you doing!" Harry hissed pulled her away and retracting her hands from his person.

"C'mon Harry...don't you want me?" Ginny licked her lips in a what was meant to be seductive manor, Harry didn't think so however.

"Ummm no? I am tired." Harry rolled his eyes annoyed now. That no strings attached sounded good right about now, although not with a guy certainly.

"Harry I want you inside me." She whispered hotly in his ear, her breath tickling him.

"Ginny, What has gotten into you?! What part of NO don't you get!" Harry shouted and ran up the stairs to the seventh year boys dorms.

"So you say shes annoying you now?" Dean asked smiling, "Yeah she did the same thing to me, so when we split up I went for better things." Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Seamus.

"What you need to do is get laid with someone else, just so you know if its forreal or not." Seamus said honestly.

They were all sitting on their beds chatting comfortably, Harry knew they were right, but he couldn't bring himself to actually sleep with someone else, maybe a little

snogging?

"I don't think I could shag someone else right now-" Harry sighed.

"Well then I know a perfect place," Neville finally spoke up," Its a stripper bar, but its the best supposedly," He blushed hotly, "It IS the best, speaking from experience.

I got a lap dance and it was amazing, I swear I was hard for days thinking about it." 'Neville must really like this place to be talking like this' Harry thought to himself.

"Where is this place" Harry asked, he couldn't believe he was actually thinking about doing this, no he wasn't thinking he was more than thinking.

"Its in Knockturn Alley, but its really nice, want to come with me tomorrow? We don't have classes til Monday, besides Saturaday is the best."

Harry sighed, this was it. "OK"


	2. CH 2 Magick

WHATS LOVE GOT TO DO WITH IT?

Warnings: Slash! duh! SEXUAL CONTENT! that means whatever I decide to put in there at the time, so you have been

warned, don't like? don't read. simple. :)

Pairings: Harry/Draco (main), Harry/Ginny, past Harry/Cho no het scenes though, besides making out but it will NOT be graphic.

Summary: Draco is in his seventh year, managing a job AND in love with Harry Potter! Harry is straight and sick of Ginny being so pushy

is he ready for a change of scenery? In the bedroom? and will it be permanent or just plain sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own the novels Harry Potter nor the movies, just this story!

First story and first harry potter genre so be nice please! I know it won't be great but thanks for at least checking it out!

also- Dumbledore is alive and Draco and Snape did NOT try to kill him.

GINNY BASHING!!!!

Chapter two:

Draco sighed as he slipped into his bed back in the Slytherin dungeons. His thoughts drifted to the amazing Gryffindor who had annoying captured his

heart. Draco didn't know what had happened to him! After the war he was no longer the same person, he knew that, but he couldn't help but feel glad

things were different now, glad he wasn't a git. Draco spent long nights at the strip joint working his butt off, quite literally, his profession wasn't what he would

call...impressive, but it aloud him to make money to take care of his crazy mother and maintain Malfoy Manor, all the money he had inherited from his father was

held up in a vault at Gringotts for emergencies, besides he rather enjoyed knowing it was HIS money taking care of his family instead of some money his father

swindled from the ministry. Draco had always been popular at his work, his lap dances entrancing his customers from the very first sway of hips. Rich people,

men mostly, payed alot of money to have his arse shaking in their faces, but he only wanted to do it for one person, a very special person. Harry Potter. Draco's

body flushed at the thought of him. Draco imagined those beautiful eyes pinning him to a bed, wall or anything really, devouring him with their intensity, he felt his

cock swell at the thought. Draco sighed again, he was to tired to jerk himself off tonight, he would just have to ignore it, but the throbbing of his manhood was

enticing him to move his hand down for just a LITTLE relief. His hand moved down his naked chest, pinching a pink nub on the way down, his gasp ringing

throughout his dorms. When he finally reached his hand around himself he jerked hastily, moaning his love's name loudly, he spread his precum over the sensitive

head and screamed his pleasure, with his other hand he moved to lightly caress his tight sacs, thinking that it wasn't his hands but Harry's. It still wasn't enough for

him. Draco was a virgin and most adamently saving himself for Harry, he had never had anything inside him, but this was just killing him! He needed something!

Draco found his mouth with one hand and lubed a finger with his saliva, bitting down harshly when a particularly pleasurable jerk made his body shutter, he reached

behind himself and slid his finger shyly around the rim of his entrance, gasping at the unfamiliar feeling, he took in a nervous breath and push it in himself.

"H-Harry...mmmm" Draco moaned as he imagined Harry there with him, preparing to make love to him. Draco couldn't take it any longer and slammed his one finger in

himself roughly over and over again, moaning loudly in pain, but a few seconds later he screamed in absolute ecstasy!!! It was the most wonderful feeling Draco had ever

felt, so naturally he brushed the bump again, moaning even louder now with his orgasm rising. He huffed in quick gulps of air as he imagined Harry's beautiful cock

harshly driving in him, Harry moaning his name...telling him how much he loved Draco. Draco with a final shuttering shout came harder than ever and slumped back down into his bed.

"I love you Harry..." Draco drifted off to sleep, no doubt dreaming off his crush.

"Hey Harry are you ready to go! I am so excited your coming with me! No one has ever came with me before!" Nevilled was bouncing on his feet as they walked

down to the entrance to the school.

"Yeah, I am curious about what it will be like, a little nervous though, what if Ginny finds out? She would kill me..." Harry sighed thinking about the red head's angry

face...it really was quite ugly.

"Don't worry mate, this place will take all your worries away, you'll forget all about Ginny, no offense." Neville laughed slightly looking at Harry.

"None taken, I need a break from her, and I know it," Harry pushed open the doors and continued walking knowing Neville was behind him listening like a good friend

should, " I still feel uneasy about this whole thing, you sure this is safe?" he asked unsure of himself.

"Yeah, don't be such a prude, Magick is the best place ever!" Neville shouted, Harry just couldn't get used to this side of Neville.

"Magick? Interesting name. So how does this work?" Harry asked not letting himself sound nervous.

"I will tell you after we apparate! Ready? Here are the coordinates. See you there!" and with that Neville was off with a pop followed faithfully by Harry.

When they arrived Harry was surprised to see a big brick building but didn't say anything instead just followed the other Gryffindor inside. When they reached the front

desk a young man a little older than themselves smiled, and winked, much to Harry's dismay, at him.

"Hello welcome to Magick, and welcome back Mister Longbottom." He smiled a what was meant to be foxy smile, but Harry realized although he didn't pull it off, it was

better than Ginny's attempts.

"Hey Leo! This is my friend Harry Potter, and you are to keep that confidential, he would like your best lap dance please." Neville smiled and wrapped an arm around Harry, "Its his first time." The man behind the desk smiled knowingly.

"Yes, well Mister Potter, I will show you to your room, Mister Longbottom, a representative will be out shortly to show you to yours." The man waved for Harry to follow him threw a hallway and into a small comfortable room. A soft cushioned chair sat in the middle of the room, and abstract paintings littered the walls in a strategic way. Overall

it was nice, he decided, but it still didn't quell his nerves.

"Please have a seat, and be assured, you are in the BEST of hands tonight." The man smiled one last time as if to say 'good luck' and left the room swaying his hips for Harry.

Harry sat back and tried to relax, if Neville could do this than he definitely could, but he couldn't get his mind off how crazy mad Ginny would be if she found out, and what if Harry enjoyed this tonight and wanted to come again? How would he hide his dirty little secret? Althought it wasn't that dirty, it was just a lap dance.

Draco had a strange feeling as he got to work that day, like something was seriously about to change his life forever, but he just shrugged and went into the dressing

room for the dancers. Draco waved at a few fellow strippers he knew and began to get dressed. His outfit was...well not exactly an outfit, he wore a black and red sparkly

corset that covered his upper-half, but his bottom was only covered with a lacy black thong, that accented his hips perfectly, his feminine thighs sparkled with the glitter he rubbed on himself, along with his pale throat, his hair was loose and falling well past his shoulders, he shook it to make it look messy, many people said it made him look sexy and more touchable, his eyes shown bright and were rimmed darkly with kohl, and his lips were soft and glossy looking and on his feet he wore tall red stilettos, overall he was easily the most beautiful there, out of all the men and women, of course he didn't see that, in fact he sometimes he wished he looked as good as them, when he was really the eye of envy.

Draco silkily walked up to the board and searched for what room his first client would be in, when he found it he frowned, its said he would be performing for a 'very special client' that night, that meant some old guy gropping him while he rubbed himself sensually on them, essenually bringing them to orgasm, which made him gag, but it also meant fat tips, which was great.

He picked up his robe and drapped it accross his shoulders walking swiftly to the room, wanting to get this over with.

TBC

Thankyou for reading!!!! Any advice on what should happen? Tell me!


	3. The dance, and The Dancer

WHATS LOVE GOT TO DO WITH IT?

same warnings and stuff as always.

Chapter Three:

Draco whistled as he walked down the long hallway to the room he would be performing in, he nodded his head and waved at a couple people that walked by forcing a smile on his face. When Draco finally arrived at the room, # 203, he pushed it open slowly gasping slightly at what he saw, and firmly closed it back again, breathing heavily against the door. Harry Potter was in the room sitting casually, waiting for his dancer, which happened to be Draco, much to his discomfort. Draco set his face like stone and marched up to the front counter and smiled at the man sitting there buffing his fingernails.

"Excuse me, will you please do me a favor?" Draco fluttered his eyelashes, and the man blushed brightly even though they both were obvious Ukes.

"Yes Mister Malfoy, anything would be my pleasure..." He trailed off, purring seductively, or what was meant to be.

'_I bet.' _Draco thought to himself, "Would you take a blindfold to room #203 please? He seems to be kinky you see..." Draco smiled sexily at the man.

"Oh! Yes of course I will get right on it!" And the man sped off to do it. Draco only started back down the hall when he saw the man return. This time when he peeked in he made sure Harry had the blindfold securely on his head, which he did. Draco stepped into the room quietly, and making sure his voice was neutral, he bent over and whispered in his ear, enjoying how Harry shivered.

"What can I do for you?" He purred softly, feeling very nervous, but very horney, knowing he was about to finally touch the man he loved made him harder than he had ever been before.

"U-Umm, I don't really k-know, this is my first t-time." Harry stuttered out, the voice of the person whispering to him was so seductive, he was already half hard.

"Mmm, I see, then we'll start off slow then ok? Is the blindfold fine?" Draco asked.

"Uh ok, and its fine..." It was obviously turning him on, Draco thought with amusement.

Draco walked over to where a radio sat in the corner and pushed play, and rapid beat started to pour into the room, and Draco let himself get accustom to the beat by swaying and rolling his hips. He swayed over to where Harry was and lifted the boy's hand to his navel boldly and he almost came when he heard Harry moan at feeling his skin.

"You can touch me where ever you like..." Draco breathed softly.

"mmmm" Harry moaned in reponse.

Draco guided Harry's hand across his stomach and down to his navel again, and picked up the other and turned around, his back to Harry, and placed them both on his hips, which Harry tightened immediately, gipping them firmly, making Draco gasp at the strong hold. Draco dipped and moved his hips along with music, Harry's hands getting more bold, moving all over his body. Harry avoided his chest and groin, probably figuring it was to forward, considering he thought Draco was a girl. Suddenly he was yanked down roughly unto a hard clothed cock, and lips were attacking his neck, and hand gripping his hair pulling his head to the side so Harry could get better access. Draco moaned loudly and rubbed his arse against Harry's arousal, causing him to groan and pushed his hips up to meet the delicious arse. Harry pulled Draco flush against him and started to hump up into him, still pressing open mouthed kisses on his neck, there was already vicious red marks marring his soft pale skin.

Harry couldn't breathe properly, the soft, small body pressed against his was to much, it was never like this with Ginny, and they weren't even having sex, just dry humping frantically. Harry gripped the perfect arse cheeks roughly, enjoying how great they felt in his hands, they were so soft and round, it felt amazing. The girl in his arms was making the most delicious sounds it made Harry even harder, his cock was pressed against his jeans, making his juices that flowed from the head leak all over himself.

The soft hair in his hand was long, he could tell, he could just see this Goddess moaning beneath him as his thrusted into her over and over again, but what turned him on even more was the thought of thrusting between the soft arse cheeks, inside the tight warmth he was sure to find there. Ginny never let him anywhere near her arse, and he never really wanted to, but now he wanted it more than anything, he felt like he was going to explode, but then a thought rushed into his mind.

"Umm, Ah, Do you want me to-...FUCK! yes right there-... -touch you?" Harry panted frantically, he was so close.

"MMMmm, no." Draco already had his hand shoved down his thongs, stroking his harder than life cock roughly, and moaned louder and louder with each stroke, and he gasped each time he felt a particularly hard thrust into his arse from Harry, and he groaned when he heard Harry loose control of his own vocal chords. Draqco writherd on top of his love, frantically rubbing himself down harder on Harry, wanting to please his more than anything. Harry grabbed his jaw and forced him to face him, pulling him into a tender kiss, Harry's tongue was instantly enjoying the inside of his mouth, and Draco was instantly enjoying the dominance Harry was showing over him.

Harry moaned even louder at the taste of the girl, everything about her was perfect, she was rubbing her tongue sensually against his own making him shove himself further inside the warm mouth, his loss of sight made it even more excitng and with one more thrust up he came violently, his seed coating the inside of his trousers uncomfortably. After a few more jerks he was blessed with a scream from the girl on his lap, obviously she just came too, which joyed him emincly.

As soon as he recovered Draco jumped up, and ran out of the room breathing rapidly, 'Harry just dry humped me...'

When Harry finally collected himself and cast a cleansing spell he excited the room, a smug satisfied look on his face. When he walked up to the front desk the man behind the counter smile knowingly, as did Neville.

"So how was it? Did he treat you right Harry?" Neville asked smiling.

"Yeah it was-...What? He?" Harry turned and asked Neville, the man at the counters eyes widened, now knowing Harry had no idea this was a GAY establishment.

"Harry...OMG! you didn't know Magick was a gay club...Harry I am so sorry, I heard Hermione telling you about gay relationships and I just thought..." Neville trailed off feeling very embarressed.

"Neville...Don't worry about it...I just can't believe that was a guy I just did that with!!! It was too...wonderful to be a guy, It couldn't have been, she had soft curves and was too small to be a guy, and she had long hair!! and her moans were...well perfect, it wasn't all well you know...manly" Harry said trying to convince them...and himself.

Finally the man at the counter turned around, "Mister Malfoy is very pretty, and VERY good at what he does, and I do assure you He is very much a guy." He informed him turning back to his own work.

"Malfoy?!" Harry yelled turning around to Neville.

"Well I also heard you cause talking about how pretty he'd become...and I know hes the best here...I was just trying to help with Ginny, was it at least as good as her?" Neville asked hopefully.

"Thats the problem...It was amazing..." Harry sighed, he would have alot of thinking to do..and Malfoy knows it was him in there! Would he tell everyone he came all over himself just from all that?

tbc


	4. Letters Exchanged

**WHATS LOVE GOT TO DO WITH IT?**

_Same warnings as always!_

Please note: Some one asked how could Harry not know Draco was a male with all the moans, simple, I said he made his voice neutral. Please this is obviously a little AU so just roll with it!

**Thank you for your REVIEWS **

**FF**

**in the wing of angels  
Hermione's BOY  
animegurl088  
Sinfully Addicted  
EmOkUrUmI  
depointedulac**

**AFF **

**RRW  
wickedwiccanofthemiddwest  
Jan  
paigeey07  
Extraho  
Veracityrules  
Alison July  
prettypinkpony  
Rettavex  
ZooArmy**

******I also probably need a beta, so if anyone is interested you know...tell me :) and if someone has any ideas for the story!**

**This will probably get angsty! Which I myself do not like, but it most definitely will be a Happy Ending.**

******Chapter Four:**

**"Lucian! He hates me now for sure...I just can't stand this...I should have just left him for one of the girls, but seeing him there waiting, I just couldn't let anyone else have him. But now...He'll never be with me." Draco had tears misting his eyes, He was so upset he even sent a letter to his father, which was promptly answered saying the elder would be there within the week which made Draco smile, his father was always there for him.**

**"Draco, you need to just tell him how you- no way did I just say that! I am a Slytherin for Christ sakes, and so are you! We will have to resort to dirty tactics..." Lucian trailed off deep in thought, her brows sqenched with concentration.**

**"I just can't do that Lucian, you know I have changed from that old vile Slytherin Draco, now I might as well be a Hufflepuff.." He shuttered at the thought.**

**"Don't you even think that Draconis! You are as Slytherin as they come, the hat said that before it even touched your head, besides with your...heritage, you should be able to charm him easily, now just take that glamour-**

**"Never. My father said that it is unwise to do that. Besides what if Harry...isn't my mate? I will have to marry my true mate by my seventeenth brithday or I could be seriously hurt, you know what happened to my Father...He was heart broken, then forced to marry that vile woman known as my mother...Its utterly unfair. My father is stronger than me and he went through undescribable pain, imagine what would happen to me. Lucky for him, he finally found his mate, you know Severus is 5 months now, its a boy, I have never seen either of them happier." Draco sighed, he was so happy for them, he loved Severus as a second father.**

**"Draco, you will get that to, you'll see." Lucian hugged Draco tightly, "Now get that pretty self of your to bed."**

**Harry paced the common room, he knew Hermione and Ron were staring at him as though he were completely loony, which he whole-heartedly agreed with them. He had just been given the most amazing orgasim, by a man, not just any man but Draco Malfoy, a very beautiful man that made him feel incredible. Harry sighed and sat down.**

**"Ron, can I talk to Hermione alone for a second." Harry said softly, Ron looked like he was going to protest but went ahead when Hermione squeezed his shoulder softly mumuring for him to go ahead.**

**"Harry, something bothering you?" Hermione asked knowingly. Harry rolled his eyes, she know everything.**

**"I cheated on Ginny." Harry said slowly, watching as Hermione breathed deeply but stayed silent for him to continue, "I don't know what to do...I don't like her anymore, and when I was with hi-her...It was wonderful...we didn't have sex or anything but I felt something, and I know it can't happen, Ginny is good for me, I need to stay with her, and this other person... I need to forget right Mione? just forget everything?" Harry asked hoping she'd agree with him**

**Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry, not a mean way but a calculating way, "I think that if you don't want to end things with Ginny, which I also don't think you should torture yourself to be with her, that you should send this 'person' a letter explaining yourself, and that you would let them to not tell anyone and not contact you beside the reply to that letter." Hermione said slowly thinking to herself, she knew all Ginny wanted was Harry's money and fame, and she also knew Ginny had a huge newly developed crush on one very beautiful Draco Malfoy, that was most obviously batting for the other team, but then again maybe it wasn't THAT obvious, and she knew she couldn't tell Harry this because of Ron, but then again Ron had a side plan as well. He wanted Harry as his best friend for his own gain. Hermione nodded her head as if assuring herself more than Harry that she made the right decision, she had to make a plan herself now.**

**"Your right. I will wright the letter tonight, thanks I owe you tons!" Harry rushed upstairs to wright his letter, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts.**

**Draco woke up at the sound of a light tapping on his window, he slipped out of bed and into a soft silk green and silver robe that went just to his knees, and pulled his hair into a high pony tail as he walked over to open the window letting a beautiful white owl hop on his arm, offering her burden. Draco smiled and took the letter setting it on his desk, he spent a few minutes stroking her feathers and feeding her owl treats, then sent her off when a smile. Hedwig decided she very much liked this boy.**

**Draco sat softly down onto the desk chair and pulled out a silver and gold envelope opener with a phoenix on it and swiftly and elegantly opened the letter, settling himself down to read:**

**__********Malfoy,**

**__********I went into that joint with Neville expecting to be 'serviced' by a gir****l.****I was not however expecting to be made a fool by a male, you no less. Listen, I will not tolerate you telling people about this, and I would like you to make a silence vow, of course I am willing to give you something in return for your trouble, I am in Love with Ginny Weasley and would like her to stay in the dark about this...sordid 'affair', I have no ill will towards homosexuals, but I assure you I am completely straight. Also I ask once this deal is over with (the vow and your requests) that you not contact me in anyway. Sorry that this had ended up this way, I had hoped after the war that we could get along, guess not.**

**__********be awaiting your reply,**

**__********Harry Potter.**

**Draco's eyes once again misted, but he wouldn't let himself cry, he hadn't since he was 10, and he wouldn't let anything but mist fill his eyes. Draco would come into his inheritance in about a week, he would find his mate and forget about this whole thing with Harry Potter, and as soon as his father arrives he would be much better, then a fews months from now he would be getting married, he would have a happy family he decided, and Harry Potter could go ahead and live with his whore that slept with anyone she could, and take care of her poor worthless family, Draco didn't care. No..He refused to let himself care. He composed himself and pulled out a very elegant Malfoy stationary piece of paper, and taking out a phoenix feather quill set himself down for a good letter, not letting his emotions out at all he began to write in elegant well practiced sweeping letters.**

******_Harry Potter,_**

******_I just did my job, no need for dramatics, it is as expected from a Gryffindor though. I am insulted that you would think that I would want anything from you or your petty weasley girlfriend, as far as I am concerned, you walked into my work horny and I did my job as I was meant to, you have my apologies that you didn't know that you were being as you so kindly put it 'serviced' by a man, but that is also not my fault. I am inclined to mention that there was no sordid anything, what I think is sordid is you with that dirty Weaslette, honestly how could you stand touching such a whore? I myself would much rather someone less...experienced. In fact I would rather have someone so devoted to me they would rather wait til marriage, guess thats to much to ask from a Weasley. I will swear your vow, but I see no need to since I myself am equally not wanting anyone to know, but I will go along with you requests. _**

******_Time and place Potter?_**

******_Draconis Lucius Dysis Malfoy_**

**Draco quickly folded the letter and carefully placed it in a envelope then stamped the Malfoy wax seal on it, and giving to his white albino raven, Vixus, telling him to give it to Mister Potter at breakfast.**

**Draco shed his robe leaving himself bare and blew out the candle and slipped into his achingly soft satin sheets immediately the weeks events caught up to him, making him instantly fall into a dream land, where his Lover held him tightly telling him how much he loved him.**

******TBC- like it? hate it? tell me!**


	5. The Plan

**WHATS LOVE GOT TO DO WITH IT?**

_Same warnings as always!_

NEED A BETA THAT IS AVAILABLE OFTEN.

Chapter Five:

Harry slammed the letter he recieved this morning down onto his desk roughly. He was angry. Very Angry. '_That self righteous prick! Talking about Ginny that way...no matter how true it was.' _ Hermione was sitting on the bed a few feet away staring at the crumpled note, she secretly was glad Malfoy didn't concede and be all roll over and die about it, instead he came out with his pride intact...but looking at the way Harry was acting it wasn't nearly over yet.

"Man, that guy is a ponce. So what if he got really sexy and beautiful and soft and _absolutely GORGEOUS!"_ Harry did not mean to say that out loud. Definitely not. In fact he didn't even mean what he said. Well, thats what he told himself.

"Harry, I am glad you admit that, its not wrong to feel that way anyway." Hermione sighed, she HAD to say something about Ginny to Harry or she would never forgive herself, maybe if she just gave her opinion that he shouldn't be with her he would listen, " Harry, don't tell any of this to Ron, but I don't think you should be with Ginny anymore. I just don't feel that it will work out. Just imagine Harry in a few years you will live in a nice house, having an 'ok' marriage, work as an average Auror, have 8 kids and support your wife's family, not to mention Ginny doesn't do well with children so you would be stuck taking care of them after a long day at the office, this will all happen if you stay with Ginny, that is your future, and I know I myself am with a Weasley, but to be honest Harry...I think thats going to change. Now picture yourself with someone like...Draco Malfoy," Harry groaned loudly at this making Hermione laugh softly, " You could do whatever you want with your life, no pressure to be a big hero all the time, you both have infinite amounts of money, even without those to problems you would have a great chance at a happy marriage, not to mention all the things I told you about Homosexual relationships, you already said when you were with him the other night that it was better than anything you ever felt so you can add great sex into the calculation, hes powerful, smart, and doesn't need to rely on you one bit. Remember in the final battle, HE held Voldemort off for a hour so you could gather your magic, that in itself is amazing. Hes very beautiful and what were the other things you said? Oh yes... ' soft, sexy and absolutely GORGEOUS!" Hermione gulped breaths of air in after her speech, and looked at Harry who by this time was sitting next to her on the bed, deep in thought.

"Your going to leave Ron?" Harry asked looking and smiling as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Those problems I mentioned to you about Ginny? Well I don't want that to happen to me, and Ron whats me to be a writer for the prophet, but I just want to stay at Hogwarts and teach. Little things like that make me realize, its just not going to happen for us..." Hermione looked at Harry, trying to figure out what he thought about this.

"Good. I am glad your strong enough to get out of that situation...but I don't kow...I need more proof that I am not suppose to be with Ginny..." Harry looked up at the crumpled paper he had gotten so angry about, he imagined the person who wrote the elegant words, the person that made him feel so good, and angry at the same time...

Hermione was gobsmacked...how much more proof does he need? Was Harry really that daft? "Harry what if you talked to Malfoy about having..ahem..casual sex, you can solve three problem in one. If Ginny is right for you. Are you gay. And if you like Malfoy...look set up a meeting with him about...that vow or whatever, and try to seduce him, I am sure he won't mind as long as he gets laid." Hermione giggled.

"Whats about who...you know, bottoms..." Harry gulped, there was no way he wanted a cock up his arse.

"From what I see Draco is a definite submissive. I really don't see how someone that pretty would dominate anyone, so just write him again ok?"

"Alright Hermione. But how will I seduce him?" Harry looked at Hermione and almost feel off the bed at the smirk she was giving him, "And what about Ginny I have been avoiding her all week."

"Leave it to me." and with that she was off, and Harry got up to write that letter.

Draco growled to himself, that stupid red head girl wouldn't leave him alone. First he was looking up something up in the restricted part of the library and she came up suggesting they do something 'restricted.' Then she followed him to where he liked to sit by the lake and told him how sexy silent types were, then finally he tried to hide but she found him and told him that she was so horny for him she could hardly take it, and she wanted him to fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able to stand...Draco promptly ran to the bathroom to pay his breakfast a second visit.

When he finally got to the refuge of his Head boy rooms he caught sight of a letter, before looking at it he knew it was from his obsession. Draco pulled his tie loose and unbuttoned his white pressed shirt revealing he lean pale abs and a belly button ring with two very expensive diamonds and a butterfly dangling from a silver chain, it suited him perfectly and he absent mindedly fingered it, he often did that when he was nervous about something, either than or he would play with the purple butterflies in eahc ear. Draco finally made up his mind and snatched up the letter and falling gracefully unto his king size four poster bed, opening it slowly then reading:

_**Malfoy,**_

_**I want to make the vow tonight. Meet me at the Room of Requirement at 11:00 pm.**_

_**Hope this is acceptable, **_

_**Harry Potter **_

Draco rolled his eyes, thinking about all the golden boy would say to him mostly about his wench, maybe he should just tell him about how shes been following him around like a lost puppy? No, it would hurt Harry to much.

Draco sat up and wandlessly summoned a piece of expensive parchment into his outstretched hand. Picking up a black raven quill he began to write:

_Harry Potter,_

_I will meet you at the designated time._

_Draco Lucius Dysis Malfoy (oh by the way I got the Dysis from a story I read the other day don't remember the title but it was awesome)_

TBC


	6. IMPORTANT!

WHATS LOVE GOT TO DO WITH IT? QUESTIONS SECTION!

**Questions**:_I don't get the whole mating thing?_  
**Answer**: Thats probably because I haven't explained any of that as of yet. IT IS COMING. Wait til then to ask questions about it!

**Question:**_ At first I thought Draco liked his mother then you describe her as 'vile' whatsup?_  
**Answer:** Draco takes care of his mother that has basically went insane after the War.But he favors his father over his mother and doesn't exactly like how she used him for money etc. You will find out more later. just be patient please!

**Question:**_I got the impression Draco didn't have much money, but then later you say he does?_  
**Answer: **Draco works at Magick because he would rather know he is supporting his family and himself with his own money rather than his father's, its not that he doesn't have money, he just would rather use his own.

**Question**:_Anyone know any good Draco/Harry fics?_  
**Answer**: Heck yes I do. My favorite is called 'A Consorts Loyalty.' and another good one is called 'Wheres My Dragon?' course I have many others but those two are really good!

**Any more questions?**Just ask, this is my _**first**_ fiction so I am sure I will make mistakes and confuse you.

_**Still looking for a Beta with plenty of Time!**_

Also I would like to thank all of you for staying with me on this! I hope at the end it will have reached all your standards!

Chapter six will be up sometime between 8:00pm- 4:00am on the 29th-30th.

Note that I do update like everyday, so far anyway.


	7. Getting ready, New rival in Love!

WHATS LOVE GOT TO DO WITH IT?

I have never dedicated a chapter to anyone but I am this one.

_**DEDICATED TO**_**: Sinfully Addicted**

Because you leave such great comments!!!

Write some stories so I can comment you love!

Short chapter I AM SORRY!

**Chapter Six:**

Harry sighed as Hermione moved swiftly around him, she was currently fluffing his hair into what she called a 'thoroughly shagged' look. It had been hours it seemed since she started this operation: Seduce Draco Malfoy. He was squeezed into tight black jeans with his studded belt looped around his slim hips, and a very tight black shirt clothed his torso, on his feet were black with red thread converse which were actually very comfortable, even though they were Hermione's, also his eyes sparkled and gleamed with black eyeliner accenting them. Neville was stationed outside his door to keep the ever persistant Ginny out of his and Hermione's way, claiming that Harry was currently down with Wizard's Flu and under Madam's Pomfrey's orders to rest.

"Almost Done Harry just one more thing..." Hermione's tongue peeked out of her mouth in concentration, "And 3..2...1-

"OWWW! Hermione!! What was that!" Harry cupped his buring ear in his hand glaring at a innocent looking Hermione.

"I pierced your ear. It looks hot Harry. Now Ginny probably heard that scream you prat!" Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought of Ginny, she had told Hermione, Lavender and Luna yesterday in the library that Draco was starting to warm up to her and would no longer have to deal with Harry's neglect soon. Hermione couldn't believe it! Harry was her best friend and she thought Hermione wouldn't tell? The nerve of her was ridiculous. Of course she didn't plan on telling Harry if him and Draco worked out, which she had no doubt they would.

"Yeah well that bloody hurt you know." Harry winced as he touched his ear lightly, he hoped Draco wouldn't think he looked silly, but then squashed that thought aside, he shouldn't care what that spoiled prat thought, he was just going to sleep with him to answer some questions. Simple.

"Alright Harry its time to go now go under your cloak while I distract Ginny." Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Alright I know. Now lets go." Harry flipped the cloak over his head and followed Hermione.

"OH GINNY! GUESS WHAT? I hear from Pansy that Draco is looking for a new Girlfriend, in fact hes down in the library studying right now, I bet tons of girls are already down there.." Immediately Ginny was asking Hermione questions, and Harry whispered "Slytherin." on his way past her and out the portrait.

'_Why would Ginny care if Draco was in the Library? in less...'_ Harry was even more determined now, if Ginny wanted Draco then he would make sure he would get him first. Harry riped off the cloak and waited for Ginny to come out of the common room.

"Hermione!!! Let me in there to Harry! You know this is my chance to get my Dragon! I have to end it with Harry!" Ginny pushed past Hermione and Neville and flung herself into the empty dorm, not seeing Harry she turned around to the guilty looking Gryffindors.

"Where is Harry?!" Ginny yelled, spit splattered on both of them as she vented.

"He is busy." Hermione stated and Neville turned to sneak away.

Ginny started looking through the room, opening drawers and tossing things around the room, she noticed pieces of elegant parchment laying neatly on the desk and rushed over to them. As soon as Hermione saw that she spotted the letters she rushed to stop her, but got there to late.

"Ginny don't-"

"These are..from Draco, Harry and Draco are together?...ha ha yeah never mind Draco wouldn't want to be with Harry, it was just a one off." Ginny smirked, "Well I am going to get Draco Malfoy right now."

"Well you better get going Harry is already on his way.." Hermione openly smiled this time.

Ginny huffed and rushed past Hermione, and through the common room, and out the portrait only to be stopped by Harry.

"YOU!! Trying to get Draco? Forget it! Hes mine! I will never let you turn him on me!" Ginny screetched in a pathetic voice.

"Ha. In case you haven't heard, I have already been with Draco semi-sexually once, and I am going to meet with him again right now. Have you even kissed him?" Harry smirked at his 'girlfriend.'

"AH! It is over Harry Potter, I am sick of you neglecting me! And I WILL get Draco Malfoy! You'll see!" Ginny said sounding sure of herself.

"Neglecting you? psht, yeah right, your so bossy..And your horrible in bed! What would Draco want with you? Harry replied tauntingly.

"Well what would he want with you? The boy who lived? yeah right, you haven't done one heroic thing since you killed he who must not be named! And even then you wouldn't have been able to kill him if Draco wouldn't have been there to have your back!"

"Thats true. But its was my back he had, not yours. Now if you excuse me, Draco is waiting.." Harry trailed off leaving Ginny behind sputtering.

"ITS ON! I WILL GET DRACO! YOUR JUST A WHORE HARRY!" 

**TBC**!

So who will get Draco? Ginny or Harry?

**and for a vote!**

good Ron? or Bad Ron?

Next Chapter will be Beta'ed by:

_**BrokenVonDarling**_

Thanks everyone for volunteering!


	8. Make me Yours

WHATS LOVE GOT TO DO WITH IT?

Alright so this is chapter...seven.

_**not beta'd because I don't like to keep you guys waiting long, and haven't work out a scedule with my beta.**_

Dedicated to: _**Sezmarelda**_

Because that was seriously the best comment. ever. SO NICE

And I will be trying to read your stories soon. :)

Questions? Check back on Chapter 6 often, all your Q and A needs will be met there.

LOL! I meant about the vote thing good Ron or Bad Ron, not who should get Draco! HeeHee.

WARNING: You will see a explicit sexual encounter between two men in this chapter, though its not actual intercourse. ENJOY. also its time to add another warning. Mpreg!

I HATE GINNY. SO DON'T EXPECT ANY REDEEMING QUALITIES FROM HER.

_**CHAPTER SEVEN:**_

Draco stood in front of the mirror fluffing his newly glamoured hair, wishing wistfully he could take the glamour off, he turned himself every which way examining himself and finally turned so his back was to the mirror and checked out his behind.

"Looking Good, Darling!" The mirror whistled and Draco grinned.

"Thanks, Herbert." Draco walked over to get his wand and cloak listening as his mirror talked about having proud names and certainly Draco should rename him. Draco just smiled, he was a little nervous about going out of his room, lately the Weaslette attacks were more frequent, and...horrifying. Just this morning she offered to let him do her up the arse, Draco sighed, he was the one that wanted something up _his_ arse, Draco blushed just thinking about it. He had known he had been gay for awhile now and figured he would love to have his cock up a cute bloke's tight arse, his Dad told him otherwise, the inheritance he would come into in exactly one week would insure he would NEVER top any male, and that felt oddly comforting, knowing that he didn't have to take care of anyone, just sit back and be well...fucked. All his life he had been pampered by his Father and ignored by his mother, but now his was taking care of his mother and hardly ever seeing his father, whats worse is that his mother was absolutely bonkers, most of the time she thought he was Lucius and would promptly tell him to leave her alone and go fuck Severus. Draco smiled thinking about that, in a few short months they would all be at the hospital, his mate included hopefully, waiting for Severus to give birth to his baby brother, he wanted that for himself. Draco wanted to have a baby growing inside of him, to have his husband rub his swollen stomach lovingly, just like his Father does with Severus, but most of all he wanted that love that they had, that absolute sense of devotion, but now was not the time, for now he had to meet with Harry and tomorrow with his Father.

Draco walked up the stairs to the seventh floor absent-mindedly, ignoring waving Slytherins, lustful Ravenclaws, shy Hufflepuffs and finally sneering Gryffindors, he just hoped when he got to his desination his Gryffindor wouldn't be a sneering pile of idiot. And when exactly did Harry become _his._Then he started to think about Harry making him his, that no doubt large cock ramming him from behind, in front, or him riding on top, which happened to be his favorite position, or himself sucking that hard cock, teasing him mercilessly until Harry begged him, playfully tugging the soft sacs beneath the shaft. Draco gasped as he realized he was walking down the hall with his penis as hard as a diamond, literally, he blushed brightly when he saw Harry waiting for him by a blank space of wall.

"Hey." Harry purred in what he hope was a seductive drawl, and by the look that appeared of his test subject, it was, "Your late." Harry said and started to walk back and forth three times, '_I need a room where I can fuck Draco senseless.' _Harry smirked when the door appeared and lead Draco inside. They both gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU WISH FOR?!" Draco wasn't angry but really really embarressed.

Harry gulped. Hard.

The room was dark, the walls were maroon and silver along with the huge intiminating bed that sat in the center, on the left side of the room was a big fuffly looking couch and a warm blazing fire place, that stuff was all nice and normal but...the right side was a different story.

Along the wall was a long table that stretched the whole length, on it was...very abusive looking things in Draco's opinion...did Harry want to whip him? There were whips with painful looking spikes on them, a long cowboy looking whip, long rough ropes, soft ropes, fuzzy soft handcuffs, normal handcuffs, silk ties and blindfolds, gags, and at the far corner were round rubber looking balls, some there was just one ball and other were attached to many balls, Draco had no idea what they were for, and finally at the very end...Draco panicked.

"Harry! Call Dumbledore! Someone has been leading unsuspecting victims in here to...cut off body parts..." Draco ran to Harry and threw his arms around him, "Get me out of here."

"Cut off body parts? What?" Harry asked confused, the blush still blossoming on his cheeks, '_Damn room.'_

Draco lifted a small shaky hand and pointed at the table, he peeked his head out of Harry's neck but quickly upon seeing the _objects_ hid himself again. Harry looked at what he was pointing at and barely contained his laughter, but after awhile he couldn't stand it and broke out into hysterics.

Draco sharply pulled away looking at Harry with wide innocent and startling wet eyes, "Y-You think this is funny! Lots of poor students are walking around Hogwarts with missing..._parts._"

"Malfoy, those are toys...ahem, sex toys. People use them to...you know," Draco looked at him in a puzzled way, " Well when they are lonely, people stick those fake..." Harry gulped "-phallus' inside them...you know if they don't have the real thing. Look Draco I am sorry, I just wanted to, I don't know...I don't really know how to seduce blokes..." Harry sighed sadly at his horrible attempt at seduction, though he blamed the room more than himself.

"You wanted to seduce me? Why didn't you just...kiss me?" Draco asked, he knew thats all it would take before he was puddy in Harry's strong hands.

"Erm, I didn't know- Would you let me still...kiss you that is?" Harry asked hopefully licking his lips, Draco was so beautiful, Harry would deny it no longer, he wanted Draco, very much, he wanted him forever.

"Yes." Draco said in a small voice and immediately his lips were captured in a gentle kiss, one of Harry's hands on his cheek rubbing smoothly, and the other one on his lower back guiding him closer. Harry moaned and Draco gasped. Harry ran his tongue along Draco's soft pouty lips that were so unlike Ginny's dry tight thin lips, Draco were soft and_perfect_, he continued begging with his tongue for entrance, finally receiving it he dove in swiftly.

Draco sighed, Harry's tongue was filling his mouth and his own was rubbing nicely against it. Harry tasted remarkable, like mint chocolate, and Draco loved it, he moved his arms up to wrap around his neck pulling him even closer if that was possible, moaning loudly at the tongue lapping at his palate.

"MMMMmm Harry, please..." Draco moaned and as Harry lifted his hand from his lower back to run up his shirt and over his butterfly belly ring, Harry gasped.

"Oh my god! Fuck thats hot, when did you get that?" Harry asked not really remembering feeling it that night at Magick.

"Mmm don't wear it to work, I have had it awhile." Draco arched his back as Harry twidled it around and moved to lick, kiss and suck on his pale throat, leaving bright purple marks all over. Draco loved it.

"Yes mark me, please." Draco begged softly, he wanted to be owned so badly.

Harry knelt down on his knees after slipping Draco's shirt completely off. He looked up at Draco and gasped. Draco's eyes were pitch black with specks of gold shining in them and his hair was competely different, and although he like Draco's previous hair, it didn't have shit on this wonderful sight, his hair was pure white with tiny streaks of silver running through it, not grey, but a shiny silver, and those lock reached all the way down to his hips where it swayed flirtaciously. Harry light ran his hands through the softer than silk hair, and tugged lightly.

"Mmmm" Draco moaned obliviously to the fact that his creature was coming out.

"Draco you, your the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Harry said softly, in a almost whisper.

"Harry..." Draco sighed, and Harry;s eyes widened at the new voice, it was deep and soft, like a sweet melody, " You mean it?" Draco always looked proud and sure of himself, but at this moment, as Harry's hand removed his tight black pants and rubbed his stomach lightly, he knew the truth, Draco was shy and self contious, he didn't know how wonderful and sexy he looked.

"God yes. My cock is so hard right now Draco." Harry thrusted his hips against the thin muscular thigh and moaned, "All for you." Harry finished and began sucking on the belly ring and spreading kisses along the smooth pale moonlight skin, Draco low moans driving him on, and licked up the abs and saw a hard pink nub rising off the heaving chest. Harry's mouth watered and instantly attached his mouth to the sweet gumdrop, sucking and biting it mercilessly, Draco was screaming his delight to the heaven with his head thrown back, his hands fisted into Harry's thick black mess of hair. Harry could feel the responding hard member through Draco soft silk boxers, and knew he had to get rid of them. Quickly.

Harry slip his fingers into the snug elastic and tugged them down revealing his prize in all its glory, leaking and hard, Draco's cock was magnificent, it was smaller than Harry's but alot bigger than most hes seen, it was pale but blushed red with arousal, Harry leaned in as nuzzled it, feeling it jump next to his cheek becoming even harder, Draco's hands tightened further in his hair but he didn't care, he breathed in the fresh scent. God. Everything was amazing about Draco, his kisses tasted of sweet peppermint tea with honey, his skin tasted like fresh cool water on a scortching hot day, he smelled like cinnamon and sandel wood, and his private area smelled like musky and strangely lilies.

"God. Draco your amazing." Harry voiced his thoughts and moved his hand up to lightly run his fingertips across the hardened flesh.

Draco was in absolute bliss, he was being touched and praised by the boy he loved and his foggy brain told him it was great. But when those soft figner tip brushed over his cock... he screamed in absolute want. Draco grabbed Harry ripping all his clothes off and threw him on the bed, climbing on top of him proudly straddling Harry's hips.

"Make me yours."

TBC IN NEXT CHAPTER! MY NECK IS KILLING ME!


	9. BITE ME!

WHATS LOVE GOT TO DO WITH IT?

Dedicated to : sonykit  
That was an awesome and real review. I mean I love reviews that are like YAY I liked it, but yours told me what you like and all that stuff amazing! Write some stories so I can repay you.

WARNING: Here it is, a little bit of sexual action, once again not actual intercourse BUT I still hope you like it.

Any questions? refer back to Ch 6 for all your common question needs. AND DON'T BE AFRAID TO ASK! I am a pretty bad writer and I know I make mistakes so don't hesitate to say something.

BETA?- Nope, I did email a person that volunteered and got a reply, but sadly they have not emailed me back a schedule or anything. BUT THATS OK! I UNDERSTAND PEOPLE ARE BUSY..and I am not LOL.

Also NEW STORY COMING OUT!

**WHAT IS LOVE**. or also might be known as _What a Gold digger wants_.: Harry and Ginny were married, happy. Or so Harry thought. That was until Ginny came home one night saying she was pregnant with another man's child and wants a divorce. Harry looses everything in the trial because of a ex-death eater judge, but Harry is not about to go down easy, hes decided he will NOT live poor again, groveling for everything he got like when he was a child. Thats where the rich and powerful come in, and Harry doesn't know anyone better than Draco Malfoy. The problem is...Is Harry going to be able to pull it off? Could Draco really fall in love with him? well...What is love?

GUYS I AM VERY EXCITED ABOUT** WHAT IS LOVE **AND SO PLEASE BE EXPECTING IT AS SOON AS "**WHATS LOVE GOT TO DO WITH IT?**" is finished, which will be soon. YOU THINK IT WILL BE A GOOD STORY?...OR CRAP?

Alright enough babble. I hope this meets your slash needs. For now.

Chapter..shoot I don't ever remember anymore...I think its eight, oh well...ONWARD!

Chapter ?:

_"Make me yours."_

Draco panted from his perch on top of his glorious lover. He felt so different than usual, his senses were on over drive, everything about him was screaming to make sure that cock gets up his arse. God. Draco had seen many cocks in his career, although he was still a virgin, and had never seen one as large, it was tan, long and thick, with delicious looking drops of liquid pearling at the tip, making Draco want nothing more than to lick and suck it for the rest of his life. Wait. No he wanted it somewhere else a LITTLE more than that.

"Draco, wait, I- I don't know about this," Draco whimpered loudly, "N-No I mean I am about...us, I think. But about this," he gestured between them," Its to fast isn't it? Harry's cock was screaming '_If you don't get me in that tight arse right now, I will fall off and NEVER come back.' _ but his mind was saying that Draco was acting different, fuck, looked different, in all reality, Draco looked inhuman. Harry thought in was Beautiful but...

"YESSSS PLEASSSE! I can't stand it anymore it HURTSSSS!" Draco whined and hissed, "I n-need something INSSSIDE!"

"Draco! Oh thats hot!" Harry said about his hissing, and with a snap he realized..it was parselmouth. '_OK, something is difinitely WRONG! Draco, I am sure, could NOT do that before, but fuck was it hot..only one way to test it..'_

"Draco? Baby? How bad you want it?" Harry hissed in his unique language.

"Bad! PLEASSSE! Harry don't be cruel!" Draco yelled frantically starting to hump Harry. Their cocks flush against eachother, dripping their juices on the other's manhood, and suddenly Draco was on his back and pulled to the side of the bed. He was forced into position by a hungry Harry, he was laid holding himself up with his arms propped behind him and his legs drawn up, knees bent and spread wide, and Harry for the first time, saw the most wonderful thing...Draco's tight hole was pratically begging to be touched, winking at him constantly. Harry ran a hand up the pale cock in front of him, taking his eyes off the beautiful new home for his cock.

"OH HARRY!" Draco let out a loud groan. He new Harry could see every part of him, and was scared he was not good enough, but every fiber of his creature was demanding to be submissive and give whatever his seme wanted, even if he thought Harry didn't want it.

Harry watched a pearly drop of pre-cum ooze out of the organ, and immediately stuffed the cock's head in his mouth, not wanting to miss the taste of the delicious drop. And god was it good.

"MMmm, yes like that..please, FUCK! SUCK HARDER PLEASE! all the way, Harry." Draco babbled on after that Harry not knowing what he was saying besides the grunts, groans, moan, and gasps, which made Harry's erection even harder, if possible. Harry wished he had some lube handy but reluctantly acknowledged he didn-

Bingo. His view of the room has once again changed.

Harry quickly drenched his finger in the slippery substance and breathed. He had fingered Ginny plenty of times (BAD IMAGE), this was going to be the same thing right? God Harry hoped so, he really didn't want to hurt Draco. When he started this really caring and loving Draco he had no idea but right now all he knew was Draco was an animal that needed satisfying, and there was no way Harry would leave him like this to run to..Ginny probably, who else was as desperate as Her?

Harry circled the tight muscled ring with his nicely oiled finger and gasped. God he was definitely gay...

"OHhhh, please, there touch me, enter me, anything just do it, God Harry! CLAIM ME!" Draco shouted in need and Harry knew he needed to hurry.

Draco was ashamed deep inside of how whorish he was acting, but pushed it aside to feel his mate, he knew Harry had to be it, touch him.

Harry pushed a finger slowly into Draco, and groaned feeling the hot velvet squeeze his finger, It was sooo tight! Ginny was never tight, she was always loose and gross now that he thought back to it, Ginny was nothing compared to Draco, no one was.

Draco immediately started pushing himself against the invading finger harshly, he needed more, way more.

"More! Harry please MORE!"

Fuck. Draco was going to kill him with all this moaning, it sounded sooo good. Harry added another finger, very turned on at how Draco groaned even louder fucking himself even harder on his two fingers.

He added another one, and Draco had a small smile on his face, he loved having anything of Harry's inside of him.

"Need more!"

"Draco? I c-"

"MORE DAMNIT HARRY IT HURTS!" Draco's eyes were glued to Harry's finger pushing in and out of him and he rode the fingers as hard as he could.

Harry adding one more finger. Draco screamed.

"Yes! OH God Harry, its perfect, feels so good, I- OHHHHH" Draco rode harder even, faster still and moaned louder.

Harry's finger were starting to _hurt_, Draco was riding them so hard, and he feared they would break. He lifted his other hand and started to stroke Draco's penis roughly, twisting lightly as he reached the head, and stroke lightly as he went down. Draco was going insane. His body started glowing and his fingernails started to get long, they were basically claws now, his ears were even peeking out of his hair in points, and his groans turned into the loudest pleasure screams ever.

"I am going to CUM! PLEASE BITE ME? NOW!" Draco new this was it, and although Harry wasn't buried deep inside him, he know he needed to be claimed.

"Bite you what?" Harry was panting, his hands were so busy with Draco, he almost felt like he was play an instrument, and he was humping the side of the bed lightly, he already new his was going to come just from the sight and sound of Draco, "Bite you for what?!"

"OH MY GOD YES!" Draco's head was thrashing from side to side," Mmmm, Harry I need itttt, bite the i-inside of my t-...thigh. PLEASE NOW! GOD I CAN'T LAST MUCH LONGER."

Harry looked up into the rich pools of black and gold eyes and immediately went to do as Draco commanded him. He looked at the creamy thigh and all the sudden had the urge himself. It was uncontrollable. He licked at it first and the all the sudden roughly bite hard into the soft flesh. Blood filled his mouth and his swallowed greedily.

"Mmmm Harry, I am yours forever!" Draco panted one last time before he exploded all over, it was his first orgasm with his real mate, so his cum was plenty, and was everywhere.

Harry licked the thigh again, and sat back to admire the mark, it was perfect. Harry looked down at himself, surprised. He had came all over himself with out even knowing it, he glanced up at Draco whose eyes were back to normal, along with his claws snd ears. Draco's hair stayed the same. He was so beautiful. Harry slowly slipped his four very sore fingers out of the passage and almost lost himself again seeing the stretched hole before him.

Harry lifted himself on shaky legs and pulled Draco up right on the bed and pulled the covers down and over him, sliding in next to his blissful lover.

"Thank you, Harry." Draco breathed, he was horrified at his blatant actions, but glad he was now claimed, and definitely ready for intercourse with said Mate.

"Draco. God that was amazing, granted you DID almost break my fingers," Draco groaned and buried his face in Harry's neck," but I came all over myself. I think I am in love with you Draco Malfoy, and only after a few days. Your amazing.

Draco eyes welled up but Harry didn't see cause his face was hidden, "I-I love you so much!"

"I know." Harry wrapped is arms around Draco and sighed, he was happy. And no, theres no way that Weaslette was getting his man, never. Harry grinned at using Draco nickname for the skank. He remember her calling him a whore, but he didn't care, he had Draco, a very very vocal Draco.

TBC- A few chapters left + epilogue!


	10. Sorry!

I no longer will have a Computer. So I don't know what will happen with my fictions, sorry-


	11. Waking up Sunshine

Yeeah LONG TIME NO CHAPTERS! But i got a computer now so I should get to roll on with my stories, i have posted a new chapter of **What is Love** and now I will try to remember where I was going with this story, alos if your into Inuyasha FanFiction I have posted the first chapter of a Inu/Sess story called **An Ailing Love** Well thats it! Questions or comments? should be addressed in Chapter six like before ( I think it was ch 6?)

**So If I love you...Does that mean we can be together forever?**

**Chapter whatever! GO!**

When Harry had shifted awake the next morning he saw a most beautiful creature resting his silver head on his chest. Harry softly smiled, running his fingers through the silk like long silver mane.

"Mmmm, That feels good...don't stop." Draco mumured sleepily, he snuggled deeper into Harry's warm body contently purring like a Kitten.

"God your so sexy Draco...I love you." Harry surprised himself at his boldness but nevertheless glad he said it, "Your beautiful."

Draco smiled happily looking up into Harry's eyes and leaning up slightly to place a soft sweet kiss on his mate's soft lips. Draco pulled to move away but found Harry's hand delved deeply into his hair and pulling him closer, forcing his skillful tongue between Draco's lips.

"Mmm." Draco whimpered and stroked Harry's soft hairless chest underneath him, "Make love to me..." He mumured softly.

"Not yet Baby. Lets wait and make it special...I love you so much, I don't want this to be meaningless, I want you forever..." Harry sighed and buried his nose into Draco's neck, smelling the sandalwood clearly.

"Didn't you hear me last night? I am yours forever...We are mates" Draco blushed at the thought of the bite mark on his thigh...he loved the thought of that bite mark on him.

"Right. What exactly happened last night, you were so frantic and sensitve, and what about that bite?" Harry asked gently stroking Draco's lower back right above his butt.

"MMMm, if you keep doing that, I might make you touch me _there_..you make me feel so good..God." Draco sighed softly thinking of what to say about everything, " My father and I are creatures bound to mate one person for all eternity...I- My father chose Severus, and I chose you. The bite is your claim on me, and although it makes me seem more beautiful to other people it marks me as yours...it will never leave my skin, and when we finally make love, I will change into my true form...one that is supposed to satisfy you more than this one...well in theory, my creature and I both chose you, I suppose that also why I was so...desparate, I am sorry, did I scare you?" Draco blushed feeling scared himself of what he had done. Draco hoped that when they did finally finishing the mating ritual he would finally be beautiful...he would show Harry how much he loved him.

"Oh…but I think your beautiful now…" Harry said slying sliding a hand up Draco's naked hip.

"Don't lie Harry…its ok I know I am not the best looking person." Draco looked down sadly, then smiled, "I think I need a shower…" He trailed off, hopefully enticing Harry.

Harry looked interested throwing the covers off them both waiting for Draco to get up so he could get a good view of the delicious..round…

"Harrry.." Draco purred, making Harry look up and realize he was already up. Harry eyed the place his cock wanted most, licking his lips at the thought of bitting into a soft pale cheeks, and licking…

"mmm.." Draco saw Harry looking and decided to let him have a good look. He bent over slowly and reached behind himself and grabbed his butt cheeks in both hands spreading them widely, moaning as the air hit his hungry little hole.

"Dracooo… I can't…oh my god!" Harry's cock was sooo hard, and then Draco slipped a finger into the crack and started to rub around that tight hot entrance.

"Harry…I want you here…" Draco said in a husky voice then slipped one finger deeply inside.

Short I know sorry! But anyone got any Ideas…tell me!


	12. I'll miss you

Alright so finally another chapter! And just so you know for future reference, i will update everyother weekend. Alright onward!

Once again remember my Fics are never Beta'd

**Cause waiting makes it all the more special...**

Harry had his eyes glued to Draco's bottom, or more accurately his finger moving in his bottom. Harry knew that he loved Draco, even if he still didn't quite understand the whole 'Creature' thing.

"Draco..Love. Stop." Harry said quitely getting up and walking behind Draco, who looked up at Harry confused.

"B-But I thought?...Was I wrong?" Draco looked down at his feet shyly, his toes curling nervously in the thick red carpet.

"No Baby, but I told you I wanted to wait." Harry took Draco's small pale hand a dragged it to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on the knuckles.

"I am sorry Harry, I just love you so much." Draco whispered looking deeply into Harry's deep green eyes.

"I love you too baby." Harry said back as he smiled and leaned forward to give Draco a sweet peck on the forehead, "Now I should get back to the tower, but I will see you later?" Harry asked sweetly with a goofy grin, "I was thinking we could go out for dinner in Hogsmeade?"

Draco couldn't believe he and Harry were finally together, he just was so happy, and no one could change that, not his Mother or anyone, "I would love to..Do I need to dress formal?" Draco blushed looking away once again.

"Yes, Love, I would like to go through and eat at a muggle resturant? Do you mind?" Harry asked hopefully, he knew Draco didn't really care about muggles, he didn't like them, but he didn't dislike them either, which he was glad because for eleven years thats all he knew.

"Great! I am so excited, but I have to go into work later..." Draco trailed off slowly, knowing Harry knew exactly what kind of work he did.

"Draco." Harry said simply, "I don't want you working there."

"But I need money, I have to take care of my mom, and I like to know I am working for it myself." Draco said helplessly hoping Harry would understand. Draco knew his job wasn't exactly desirable...and who would want their lover having that kind of job?

"Draco, I know you don't need to worry about money, why are you taking care of your mother anyway? What about your Father?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"Well, Father is with Severus and they are going to have a baby and now that the Dark Lord is gone Father no longer has to stay with that crazy women." Draco said a smile coming to his face at the thought of having a sibling, "OH! Harry! I have to go meet with my Father! I better hurry!" Draco searched around the room for his MIA clothes, while blocking his naked bits from Harry, which he didn't know why he was doing, considering his actions earlier.

"Alright, but this job thing is off the hook! And I will meet you by the front at 6:30 okay love?" Harry asked walking up behind his now clothed mate and wrapping his arms around the girly waist, softly sliding them down to grasp the small skinny hips, "I'll miss you..." Harry leaned closer and nibbled on a sweet sugary ear lobe.

"AH! Harry stop...I got to go..." Draco tried to get words to form in the air around them.

"Tell me you'll miss me Draco dear..." Harry started rubbing his thumbs over the jutting hipbones softly, and sucked hard on the delectable ear.

"I..mm, Harr-y, I, miss...y-..you." Draco moaned out almost slumping against Harry.

"Good enough. Love you, see you tonight." Harry walked out of the room leaving Draco to calm himself down before gracefully walking out to make the journey of meeting with his Father.

TBC! Alright seriously like 5 more chapters to go...I think, I really want to hurry and finish this story...any ideas? questions? comments? Thanks for reading my sucky Fanfictions!! SOrry its sooo short, i just can't seem to write longer chapters!!


	13. fathers meeting

Alright so heres another chapter, hope you like my below average writing skills.

Oh right and this is dedicated to a very good friend of mine, which of course I suggest you read and review her stories:** Werewolf Mistress**

She has also colaborated with me on both my HP stories. So thankyou!!

WHO IS FINALLY READY FOR THIS STORY TO END?! Well theres only a few chapters left (I know I have been saying that forever but..seriously this time.)

ALRIGHT ONWARD FANFICTION SOLIDIERS!

Draco sighed happily as he walked down towards his Godfather's chambers. He just couldn't believe he was finally with Harry, and Harry actually said he loved him. On top of that they were going on a date tonight. A date with Harry Potter. Heaven.

'I think I acted like a slut...' Draco thought sadly to himself, he just couldn't help it, he wanted Harry so badly, his body cried out for Harry to be near, to always hold him close. To always love him.

As Draco was walking down the long corridors he sensed someone watching him. Lusting over him. Draco could smell their sickening desire, he senses had heightened considerably since Harry and himself had been intimate. He felt fear prickle at the back of his neck, in his sharp ears he heard hoarse breathing, he could tell by the scent that it was female...definitely NOT his mate.

Draco picked up his pace, seemingly unable to get away from the person, then he felt himself bump into a strong much larger body.

"Draco! There you are, Severus and I were off to look for you. What took you so long son?" Draco looked up with relief at his father's strong, handsome face, he caught Severus' worried gaze beside his father, he softened when he saw his Godfather's hand idly stroking his very rounded belly.

"OH! Severus, you look wonderful!" Draco beamed at his Father and what he considered his other Father, but he also felt an ache in his heart. Draco wanted to be pregnant desparately, he longed to feel his mate's child growing inside him.

Lucius looked at his son with understanding. He knew how his son felt, even though he was the dominant to his own mate, he could feel his son want rolling off in waves, but he also felt happy cause he could smell that Draco had been claimed.

Severus also knew how Draco felt. Perhaps more than anyone, he had waited years. Being spies for Dumbledore had had its toll on the older lovers, they had to wait for what seemed like eternity to create their child.

"Father, its so good to see you. Both of you look wonderful!" Suddenly a thought came to Draco. Would his Father love this child more than him? After all this would be a child made out of love, unlike he had been. Draco was created from to people that couldn't stand eachother, this child would be different, this was the child his Father had always wanted.

Draco looked up at his Father sadly, he noted how they looked almost identical. Long flowing blonde hair, eyes of blue steel, pale soft skin, but his Father was strong, where he was weak. This child, his brother, would be perfect, unlike him.

"Draco is something the matter?" Lucius asked lightly messaging Severus back, no doubt hurting from all the weight he was carrying. Severus didn't seemed to mind, in fact he looked so happy.

"No Father." Draco bowed his head, but quickly lifted his head back up, replacing his sad frown with a fake smiley face.

"Well, alright. So I see you met your mate, or rather I smell you have." Lucius said with a soft smile. Lucius thought Draco looked beautiful now, but if he let his glamour off...he would be stunning. "Why haven't you taken off your glamour? If he has claimed you, then he certainly has already seen you, briefly at least."

"Yes, but only during...that. I think he thought I was weird, and we haven't actually...yet. But when we do, I will permanently remove it." Draco stuttered not wanting to talk to his Fathers about this, Severus' enduring smile was enough, and then his Father's fox grin.

"You can't even say is Draco?" Severus asked laughing softly, still rubbing his belly softly.

"Well I just...we just haven't...Harry wants to wait..." Draco said, finally conveying his thoughts.

"OH! So it was the Potter boy huh? I thought so, you have always been obsessed with him after all." Lucius said thoughtfully, ignoring his son's blush.

"How much longer til the baby comes, Severus?" Draco asked smiling again.

"Well actually the doctor says he will be ready in a about a week." Severus said clearly excited about his sons early, very early, arrival.

"BUT FATHER?! IS SEVERUS OK! IT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO COME FOR A MONTH!" Draco yelled loudly, his voice echoing off the thick stone walls.

"DRACO! Keep your voice down! But, yes. The doctors have said its natural for it to come a few weeks early." Lucius' face was always betraying his utter excitement, "Of course I hope you will be there with us when we welcome the new addition." Lucius smiled, bending down to softly kiss his mate, and place his own hand over Severus', both hands moving in sync across the expanded stomach.

Draco noticed the time was 5:00 and asked his two Fathers if they would like to join him in his room for tea. They laughed together til 6:00 when Draco ushered them out saying Harry was taking him out on a date, it wasn't til then that Draco remembered the creeping person following earlier that day, he decided he would tell Harry about it later.

TBC


	14. chapter 14

Co-written by Werewolf Mistress, thanks again Sensei!

Harry was up in his room when the clock striked 6:00, he immediately got up and started to get ready, he was planning on taking Draco into the muggle world for their date to a small but nice Italian restaurant he had always wanted to go to but couldn't cause of the Dursley's.

Hermione had came in when he was starting to get dressed and stood by the door way quietly watching him.

"I am breaking it off with Ron." Hermione said softly.

Harry looked back at her through the mirror he was brushing his hair at.

"Are you?" He settled for a stupid question as a response.

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes, "Yes. Harry, I am. I can't take his crap anymore. Speaking of relationships...How's yours coming along?" Hermione asked knowing he was getting dressed up for something.

"Which one?"

"What is your problem tonight? You have a smarter mouth than usual." Hermione said, her voice conveying her annoyance. Harry finally turn to look at her face to face. Hermione had done her make-up for once, and was wearing a short skirt and a button up blouse that hugged her breasts sexily. Harry thought she look hot.

"Nothing. Its weird I feel irritable without Draco here." Harry said more to himself than to Hermione.

"Ah. Well I see one relationship is going good then." She smiled and Harry thought she looked even better smiling.

"Yeah. He's amazing Hermione, I can't stop thinking about him. And he is so hot in bed too." Harry smirked and started to pull on a white button up dress shirt, not bothering to tuck it in his black skinny jeans, "Though it was weird, I have never had that kind of experience before, it wasn't just that he was a guy...I was just so desperate...although I must say he was worse than me. You should have seen him! That reminds me, he said he was some sort of...creature. I don't know." Harry finished looking away to slip on his shoes and walk back to the mirror to fluff his hair.

"A Creature? Wow never would have guessed that. I bet he was amazing..." Hermione sighed thinking about it dreamily.

"Not you too? He's mine, so don't get your hopes up." Harry growled possessively. He hated the thought of someone thinking about Draco intimately, although he had been doing that exact thing all day long himself, rubbing his dick raw with want.

"Ha. I see. So someone else wants your lover then? I mean besides me?" Hermione snickered.

Harry looked at Hermione confused...she wasn't serious about wanting Draco was she?  
He decided to push it aside for now.

"Your correct. Ginny seems to have her eyes set on him. To bad he wants to get screwed, not screw someone." Harry said the last part to test what Hermione was thinking.

And sure enough, he saw disappointment in her eyes, but quickly something like determination flashed through her eyes.

"Well I bet if the right woman came along..." Hermione trailed off, looking out the window to avoid the glare Harry was sending her, "But anyway have fun tonight, tell little Drake I said 'Hello'." Hermione left with a flourish of hair and skirt.

Harry growled again, picturing his mate having a threesome with Ginny and Hermione. He almost died with anger. There was absolutely no way he was going to let them lay one finger on his perfect and utterly sexy submissive mate. Harry doubted Draco would look twice at Hermione and Ginny...but hadn't he just a few minutes ago thought Hermione looked hot...

No. It just would NOT happen. And to ensure that they didn't go to Draco's job to hire him, he would force Draco to quit. Even if he had to threaten to break up with him. Draco would not be taken from him.

Blissfully unaware of what was going on at the other side of Hogwarts, Draco was talking with Lucian and getting ready for his date. Draco had thought about letting down his glamour for his date, but he remembered they were going to a muggle place so he couldn't. Draco would be to nervous to go out looking like that anyway.

"So...what did you guys do last night..?" Lucian asked innocently, but her smirk gave herself away.

Draco instantly blushed and also instantly stiff somewhere below his belly button.

"We...didn't go all the way." Draco said not looking at his best friend at all.

Lucian smiled. She was a pervert at heart and wanted to know exactly what Harry had done to Draco to make him blush that darkly.

"Yeah...so how far EXACTLY did you go?" Lucian asked excitedly.

"Well he umm..a lot..." Draco said vaguely.

"Yeah I bet he couldn't keep his hands off you! Did he suck you off?" Lucian asked, her voice breaking with restrained interest.

Draco didn't want to say because he would remember all the wonderful things Harry had done and get hard...not that as soon as his Fathers had left he had his hand around his cock imagining it.

"Yes." Draco admitted.

"And?!"

"Well...he fingered me...it felt so good, so much better than me doing it, and he claimed me! I feel so good." Draco said blissfully, " But I acted like a whore, and I don't want him to think that of me. I was just so desperate..." Draco kept thinking about that ever since last night...he really had sounded exactly like a whore.

"Oh my god that is so hot!! But don't worry, I am sure he knows it was just your creature." Lucian said putting a hand softly on his shoulder, "Well, I will let you finish getting ready for your date. Good Luck and get laid." Lucian winked and walked out of the room.

Draco finished getting ready at 6:30 and he knew he was late, hopefully Harry wasn't one of those people obsessed about being on time.

As Draco was walking quickly down the corridors he got that same feeling of someone watching him as earlier, so he just quickened his steps, hurrying to be in Harry's safe arms.

When the entrance came into view Draco sighed in relief. He saw Harry standing there leaning against the wall nonchalantly and Draco, if he wasn't so scared would have thought about how hot Harry looked.

"Harry!" Draco ran at Harry as fast as he could, flinging himself in the strong arms.

"Draco? Baby what's wrong?" Harry asked softly, to tell the truth he was mostly concentrating on how sexy Draco looked dressed in a black tight silky dress shirt and equally tight black dress trousers.

"Harry someone is following me!" Draco whimpered, his eyes darting around quickly looking to see if he could catch a glimpse of the person.

"WHAT?!" Harry asked angrily, immediately thinking of Hermione or Ginny. His eyes too began to scanned the corridors, glaring in all directions, "Are you sure love?"

"Yes! They followed me when I went to see my Father too!" Draco clutched tightly onto Harry's shirt,

"Just get me out of here; I don't want anyone looking at me like that but you."

Harry smiled at Draco's sweet words, but quickly remembered the disturbing news of someone stalking his little mate.

"Let's go baby." Harry kissed Draco's head before he pushed him softly away to kiss him again on his soft lips.

"Mmm, Harry I am so glad your with me now." Draco looked up with wide steel eyes.

"Me too, Love." Harry nuzzled Draco's neck quickly before lacing their fingers and heading out to the apparation point.

When they apparated (separately) they walked about two blocks to get to the restaurant. When Draco saw it, he was sure it would become his favorite. Draco was used to expensive 5 star restaurants, not your corner Italian, but he felt good about coming here with Harry. He could see them coming here together for anniversaries and celebrations.

"Harry it is perfect." Draco said as he let go of Harry's hand to head in ahead of him.

Harry smiled when Draco said it was perfect…he was thinking the same thing as Draco, they would definitely come here for anniversaries and special days just for them.

TBC


	15. Last Chapter

_Yeah...I know. Where have I been?! WELLLL I have no excuses. I am very sorry specially to one of my best friends...Werewolf Mistress, sorry dear that I haven't been around to update or even talk to you. So I am updating both my stories this weekend hopefully._

_Well this is the last chapter of this story anyway so yay, please read __**What is Love now **__ its a draco/harry (probably the last one I will ever write)_

_K here's the end. Love you guys!_

* * *

When Harry opened the door gracefully for Draco, he was blasted with delicious smelling aromas. Draco was awed at the cute little bistro style Italian, there were quite a few occupants but the waiter seemed to know Harry, which sent a shiver of jealousy through the blonde, Had Harry brought other people here? Had he brought Ginny here?

"Right this way sirs. I hope you will enjoy our complementary desserts this evening and indulge yourself with our famous wines." The waiter smiled softly at both of them. He was a nice looking older male that had an inerving tinkle in his eyes that reminded Draco of a certain Headmaster.

"Ah. Thank you Errie, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. Draco, love, this is Errie. He keeps me company when I actually get out of the castle for some getting away time." Harry held Draco's small pale hand softly in his own, idly stroking his thumb over the soft skin.

"OH! Nice to meet you sir." Draco blushed darkly at Harry calling him his boyfriend, but he also felt a rush of warmth flow to his chest at Harry actually calling him 'his'.

"Yes. Very nice to meet you also, Mr. Malfoy. Please sit down and decide what you would like to have and call me when your ready." The man smiled again and left to go check on other people's orders in the kitchen supposedly.

There table was secluded from others, but away from the kitchen as well. They had a nice view of people walking along the street with their cell phones (Which Draco was quite confused about at first.) and teens hanging out with their groups of friends. Also since it was almost Halloween there was a huge jack-o-lantern in the middle of the city that was just visible on Draco's side of the table, which he busied himself with watching since he didn't really know what to say to Harry.

"So, What would you like to eat?" Harry's low seductive voice broke through Draco's concentration, but as always Draco was glad of that, he absolutely loved Harry's voice and was happy to hear it directed toward him. Draco thought in the back of his mind how he would love to hear Harry hissing his name softly as he roughly pounded into him, but with that Draco had to promptly cross his legs even though he knew no one could see since the table was there.

Draco stretch his hand across the table and laced his fingers loosely with Harry's. He looked into the emerald eyes for a second before whispering softly. "You."

Harry shifted. Obviously Draco's words had caused a reaction in his too tight dress pants.

"Draco…" Harry warned softly but firmly. Draco knew Harry wasn't mad, but he felt scorned anyway.

"Would you like me to order for you then, Dear?" Harry's frown had disappeared and replaced with that sweet look of love again.

Harry watched Draco's and his hand that was firmly latched together. Harry believed firmly now that Draco was without a doubt the best thing, since coming to Hogwarts, that had ever happened to him, and he knew that he couldn't wait to marry the man in front of him, to make love to him every night, to do the same in the morning. To snuggle together in the Winter, and to play in the leaves together in the Fall. To pick flowers together in the Spring, and to go swimming together in the Summer. There were millions of things Harry wanted to do with his Love, and one of them he was not quite sure Draco wanted to do himself, and even though this was really their first date, Harry felt sure that they would indeed spend the rest of their lives together and they might as we ask questions right off the bat. Even though he and Draco had known each other for years, he didn't really know about what Draco's preferences were in a relationship and what he was looking for out of this one.

Draco saw that Harry was in thought about something that looked rather important. One moment Harry had a look of tender happiness on his face, and the next was longing and then finally the thoughtful look that was on his face now. Draco squeezed the hand in his softly to get the others attention.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Harry looked up at the sweetly muttered question from the pale pink lips of his boyfriend.

"Oh. Yes, I'm fine." Harry snapped his fingers and Errie came over rather quickly.

"Have you made up your mind sirs?" The same smile and tinkle.

" Yes." Harry smiled back and ordered them some Fettuccine Alfredo with some bread sticks and salads, along with some White Snake, a wine from the 1800s. Harry had said that he felt red wine was better with meats then with pasta. Draco had agreed.

Their food was brought to them rather fast and Harry was currently nursing a glass of the delicious wine while staring intently at the wonderful sight of Draco slurping softly on the heavily sauced noodles, occasionally a cute little tongue would peak out of his mouth to get a little of the garlic enriched sauce that had splattered against his lips. Their conversations had consisted of Draco asking about Ron and Hermione, which made Harry remember Hermione's earlier comments which made him change the conversation to Draco's family.

" Well my parents got divorced after the war, Severus and My Father have always been soul mates. My mother is sick and even though our relationship is strained over Papa (which Draco explained was Severus.). And the baby is due in about a week. I am a little nervous about it cause its going to be my Father's first child with someone he actually loves…I was forced upon him." Draco sighed but then got a grin on his face, "I would very much like you to come to my brother's birth Harry…to, you know, meet my family better…"

" I would love too. Draco you know your Father will always love you, and so will Sna- I mean Severus. And of course Draco…I love you too, very much. I think I loved you even before…you know when we were younger. You've always been so smart and …_sexy_. I was probably angry that yours was the only attention I lacked and…the only one I truly wanted."

"Harry, I feel the same way. When you turned down my friendship…I don't know I just felt so angry and hurt. Ever since I was young I heard stories about the 'Great Harry Potter' and I knew I would meet you one day, and had hoped we'd be best friends." Draco smiled beautifully then, "Instead it was the total opposite, we were thrown into a world of beliefs, specially you Harry, you knew nothing of this world…and I was always just following orders. But now I am glad that's behind us, and you love me like I've always loved you." Draco bent his head down embarrassed, and started pushing his noodles around his plate/

"Draco, I need you to know…" Harry began but didn't continue.

"What is it?" Draco was getting a little nervous. What was Harry going to say?

Harry's palms were sweating, he didn't exactly know how to tell Draco something like this, it was both soon and abrupt.

"I- …Draco, do you want kids?" Harry thought the best way to get around this was to ask Draco the questions instead of having the attention on himself.

Draco's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, and if the circumstances had been different, Harry would have thought Draco looked adorable.

"Yes…I would love to have children someday Harry. I mean, I've always dreamed of it. Specially since Severus and My Father are having a son, its been on my mind a lot. Harry? What about you, why did you ask something like that?" Draco was insanely hoping Harry was going to say something along the lines of wanting kids himself and even more specific, having them with Draco.

"Oh god, Draco. I really…really want to see you pregnant with my children…" Harry was finding it hard to form words at the thought of seeing Draco's belly swollen with his offspring, waddling around _their _house with a insane grin on his sweet face. Harry's mind focused on nights holding his pregnant husband, softly stroking the soft skin of the stretched stomach and listening to Draco purr in delight. Even the thought of making love to Draco in that state had Harry's mouth going dry.

"Harry…" Draco breathed, he could _feel_ his mate's desire pulsing out in waves, and Draco being the submissive he was couldn't stand having his very dominant unsatisfied mate sitting in front of him. "I want that so much…_please._"

Harry looked at Draco through half-lidded eyes, the blonde was basically panting and his features were already becoming more and more like his creature, the black gold -spotted eyes were starting to show through his Love's normally beautiful silver blue.

"Love. Someday, I want you to be my husband, and have my children. I want to do everything with you. let's get out of here, Yes?" Harry was hoping Draco would want to leave, the little restaurant was getting stifling. It wasn't the Harry wanted to hurry and get Draco in bed, it was just he wanted to get some air.

"Yes." Harry got up and walked over to pull his Love's chair out and hold his hand while he got up, not letting go as he paid (adamantly refusing when Draco cutely insisted he pay) and walked out into the warm cool air. Draco immediately burrowed his head into Harry's shoulder, smiling up at him.

"I love you." Draco's voice was a little muffled, but Harry smiled when he made out the sweet little words.

"I love you too."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry as they started walking down the semi- crowded sidewalk, and Harry put his arm around Draco's shoulders.

"You want to go back to the castle, Baby?" Harry whispered hotly in Draco's ear.

"No." Draco looked up into Harry's eyes, they were back to the silver blue but you could still clearly see the desire burning brightly in them.

"Draco? What would you like to --

"Harry! I feel them… their here watching us again…Harry do something." Draco's eyes were fearful, pleadingly looking up at Harry.

Harry growled possessively, he looked around and saw a fairly nice hotel a little ways down the street, he fished out his wallet and pushed it into Draco's hands.

"Love…go get us a hotel room. I'll be there shortly, wait for me in the lobby." Harry looked at Draco sternly, making the sure the message was not to be questioned.

Draco looked at his mate, he was unable to refuse he knew, but he didn't like it. He looked up at Harry and kissed him softly. Their lips melded together hotly, and Harry's tongue plunged deeply into Draco's sweet cavern.

"Go."

Draco looked back once at Harry and then ran quickly to the hotel, hoping Harry would find the person and come back to him safely.

Harry's eyes scanned the crowd. His eyes roved over every single person and every corner.

He quickly became frustrated the he had not found the person when he felt something pointy prod at his back.

"Come with me." The voice was familiar and Harry knew this was the person following his mate.

The person tugged Harry backwards into an alley trying not to attract attention in their direction. Harry's back hit the brick of a building harshly as he was pushed backwards.

When Harry's eyes unclenched from the pain he opened his eyes in shock, seeing a bit of red, and a bushy head.

"Ginny?! Hermione?! I knew it…you've been following _my_ Draco…"Harry growled, he hadn't been this angry when he killed the Dark Lord.

"Yeah. So? You took OUR Draco away. You knew I wanted him. He is perfect for us, he's got money, fame, and he is ridiculously gorgeous." Ginny sneered, and Hermione smiled.

"Yes Harry. He can take care of both of us. We'll show him, once your out of the way that is." Hermione giggled darkly. Harry concluded both women had gone completely crazy.

"UH. You guys must be blind. It is so obvious that he wants a_ cock_ not one of your nasty--

"He'll change his mind soon enough." Ginny cut in quickly.

It was Harry's turn to laugh, he remembered just how desperate Draco had looked, how much he begged for Harry to do _anything_ to him. Then Harry remembered Draco had said he wanted kids with him, said he wanted _Harry's_ kids.

"Oh no. He won't. He's mine. He'll always be mine." They seemed to forget that he had killed the greatest wizard of their time, seemed to forget Harry was so protective of those he loved.

Without even a thought Harry drew out his wand and confiscated their own wands, breaking them cleaning in half, making both girls lunge at him before he quickly whispered a binding spell.

"Oh! I am sorry. Forgive me for being so rude. I regrettably inform you that, you won't being seeing Mr. Malfoy again. Actually, You won't be seeing much of anything anymore…I'm sorry, I always thought of you guys as my best friends, and I am really sorry Hermione that my best friend will no longer have the love of his life. But I can't risk you guys hurting my mate. So I have to ask myself 'What is a sure way to get two ladies into Azkaban prison?' " Harry smirked at the look of horror of his old friend's faces. His face darkened.

Harry cast the Imperious (yeah I don't even remember how to spell that, its sad ) on the two very frightened girls, who just couldn't believe that Harry was actually going to do this too them over some boy, a very sexy boy, (and they were going to do it too) but still.

Harry made Hermione and Ginny get up and unbinded them before he thought about what he'd make them do. They just start not saying a word.

" I really need to get back to Draco, so I need to make this fast." Harry thought a few more minutes, he could have them kill a muggle, but that would be wrong, he forgot what he was doing was also very wrong, so he decided they would just attack the muggles.

Harry silently commanded them to do just that using wandless magic. They immediately moved to do as he said, stepping out of the alley and onto the side walk they jinxed the first person they saw with a rather simple spell, but the ministry would of course know anyway. Harry then remember they could be asked under verita serum what happened, so he cast obliviate to clear the event from their minds.

Harry walked away towards the hotel without a second glance, even hearing the sounds of aurors apparating and setting up anti-muggle wards, he still continued to walk.

(yeah I know I'm really sorry this story sucks so bad, I am totally embarrassed)

Draco had paid for a suite as soon as he got into the hotel. He received quite a few worried looks from the receptionist because of how jumpy and nervous he looked.

'_It's not a big deal, just someone following us, its not like he's going to get hurt or anything…nope not going to get hurt at all. HE KILLED THE DARK LORD C'MON!'_ Draco was warring with himself in his mind frantically, he knew this wasn't really anything to be THAT worried about, but when it came to Harry, he tended to blow everything out of proportion.

Tonight hopefully Draco and Harry would make love. Draco knew he was ready, he'd always been ready, but why wouldn't Harry just take him? It didn't matter how, Draco decided, anyway Harry wanted him would be fine in his mind.

Draco's nostrils flared with a familiar calming scent.

Harry just walked through the door, and as soon as he did Draco was in his arms, and then quickly touching all over his limbs making sure nothing was injured.

"Babe, I'm alright. Did you get us a decent room?" Harry smiled and patted Draco's soft hair sweetly.

"I haven't seen it, I was too worried to go up without you. But I asked for the best suite they had…" Draco trailed off hoping that Harry would be satisfied.

"Ah that's fine…should we go up then?" Harry felt like he was hinting at something, and maybe he was but he would let Draco decide on that.

Draco looked up and gazed into Harry's eyes, he leaned up on his tippy toes to softly brush his lips against Harry's.

Harry threaded his hands threw Draco flaxen locks and began to snog the heck out of his lover, slowly tilting his head back and dipping his tongue into the sweet warmth and feeling the soft vibrations from the corresponding moan from Draco.

"Harry…Can we?" Draco asked breathing heavily, his eyes glinting in that familiar predatory way.

"God yesss…Lets get to the room.." Harry was already hard and was trying to conceal it from the other occupants of the lobby by staying close behind Draco.

The two lovers stumbled to the elevator and immediately latched on to each other's mouths, groaning at the other's taste.

When the elevator dinged to the top floor they stepped out still both breathing heavily holding tightly onto the other.

Draco fumbled with the muggle contraption to the door and finally Harry just took it from him and zipped it through the lock. Shoving the door open, Draco grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him in, Harry laughing at his Love's eagerness.

Draco smirked and laid on the bed sexily, pulling Harry done on top of him.

"I want you…to make me scream." Draco wrapped his legs around Harry and pulled him into another deep breathtaking kiss.

"hnn Draco, your so hot…" Harry broke the kiss and shoved the silky material of Draco's shirt up, immediately dropping his head to suck on a hard pink nub.

"AH!" Draco howled and pulled Harry's head roughly closer. Harry smirked against the erected flesh and nibbled harder, then moved to the other causing the same reaction from the poor blonde.

Harry's hand grasped his wand and with a cleverly whispered spell their clothes were gone, and Draco practically screamed in delight.

Draco could hardly contain himself at the feel of his dominant's naked skin against his. He clung tightly onto Harry's shoulders as he descended on him, kissing his way done the silky pale stomach, pausing to dip his tongue teasingly into his bellybutton once and moving further down to his prize.

Harry looked once again at awe. Draco was so beautiful, everywhere Harry looked was nothing but absolute pale beauty, specially Draco's very hard, dripping cock. Harry's mouth watered and he quickly sucked in the head of his lover's manhood earning a cry of appreciation from above.

Harry bobbed his head slowly up and down while Draco twisted and pulled his hair trying desperately to screw his mouth.

"OHhhh Harry, please don't stop.. Don't ever stop!" Draco was thrashing his head from side to side and thrusting his hips which wouldn't move because of the strong hands holding them down.

Harry deep throated and swallowed, which would have amazed Draco with how quick Harry had picked up cock sucking but he was a little busy enjoying the hummmss and sucks that Harry was so kindly giving him. Harry was moaning around him from the taste, he thought he had never tasted anything so good as Draco.

"Draco.." Harry breathed as he pulled off the delicious meat with a wet pop.

Draco whimpered at the loss of warmth but smiled down at Harry all the same, he remembered how much of a whore he was last time, he didn't want it to be like that this time too.

"I love you." Draco soft quietly, his voice barely making it to Harry's ears.

Harry smiled and starting to rub the soft balls in his hand, "I love you too. Always, and I'm going to show you how much." Harry pushed Draco legs up further so he was perched on the edge of the bed so his arse was hanging slightly off, making Draco feel extremely open and insecure.

"Harry…" Draco whimpered and hide his face.

"Your beautiful." Harry leaned in and swiped his tongue over the quivering hole to his love, he almost moaned himself at the taste, it was so uniquely Draco that he almost came right then. He dipped his tongue in further wiggling it around deep making Draco gasp out Harry's name again and again.

"Please, I want you inside me. Now." Draco murmured getting rather impatient, but loving the attention he was getting.

"Do you want me to prepare you?" Harry asked. He didn't want to hurt the love of his life but Harry was about to explode.

"No, I want to feel every inch of you going deep inside of me. Then I want you to pound me so hard I can take it." Draco looked down at Harry and pulled him up on top, kissing his lips softly, "Please."

Harry didn't know how anyone could possibly say no to Draco, ever, much less in bed with him begging you so…sexily. But remembering something that drove Draco wild last time, Harry dipped his head back down licking the insides of Draco's creamy thighs, finding his older mark he kissed it softly before sinking his human, but still pretty sharp teeth deeply into the soft supple skin. Harry tasted the sweet copper blood filling his mouth and swallowed and lapped all of it he could, not letting any go to waste, he knew he had become a vampire for Draco's blood at that moment.

"AHHHHHH! YES!" Draco didn't even have to ask Harry to bite him this time, and it felt so amazing, this time Draco knew the mark would stay forever cause in a few seconds his love would be plunging deeply into him.

Harry crawled back up to face Draco and smiled, "You ready baby?"

Draco nodded and they rearranged themselves rightly on the bed with Draco's back relaxing on the pillows and Harry hovering above him.

"Tell me you love me." Harry looked down into Draco's silvery eyes while silently saying a lubrication charm on himself.

"I love you so much Harry." Draco replied without a second thought, of course why would he even have to think about it.

Harry lifted Draco's legs around him and felt the other boy tightened them automatically. He grabbed himself and guided his head to Draco's back entrance, moaning and rubbing his pre-cum around the hole. Finally Harry thrusted softly into the smaller male just letting the head slip through before stopping to take his breath and then proceeding to push the rest of his rather large cock inside.

"Ohh, Harry it-it feels so good, please move." Draco whined and clinched himself around Harry even more.

"God D-Draco, soo Tight ughh. Stop or I'm going to cum right now." Harry was panting above Draco heavily and he thought it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, but he wanted to feel him moving inside him right now.

Harry gasped as Draco huffed and twisted to flip him onto his back, Draco smiling brightly from atop him, cock still firmly in his arse.

"I think I'll take over for awhile…" Draco leaned down and gave Harry a hot mouth watering kiss before leaning back and bracing his hands on Harry's shoulders and lifting himself up, pausing for a second, then slamming himself down.

"AH!" They both yelled out in pleasure. Harry's hands flew to Draco's hips helping him bounce on his erection easier. Draco was thrilled at the feeling of Harry's strong hands on his hips and began to lift himself quickly up and down on the hard hot flesh that he was growing to love even more.

"Oh mmmm…" Draco had his head thrown back, pale throat on display for Harry lustful eyes, riding Harry as hard as he could but suddenly the blonde cried out even louder and paused briefly before moving himself up and down at an even faster pace.

"Harry!" Draco had found his spot and was moving as fast as he could to kept that wonderful cock pressed against that pleasurable nerve. But Draco found himself getting tired fast.

"Love…I can't-" Harry's was cut off by Draco's mouth descending on his own roughly, tongue rubbing erotically against his own.

Harry growled and flipped them back over, Himself back on top of the blonde beauty. He smiled down at Draco quickly before beginning to pound himself into the hot arse, the headboard started to hit the wall obscenely and Draco started to scream his pleasure to the world, but more importantly to Harry, who was also groaning rather loudly himself.

"Touch me." Draco whimpered and grabbed one of Harry's hands that were on his hips and moving it onto his weeping cock, "Please. Make me cum so hard I can't think straight." But Draco could already hardly think, his mind was jumbled with thoughts about all the pleasure and how much he loved Harry.

Harry himself was lost looking into the black and gold spotted eyes of his creature mate, that had long ago changed but the claws digging into his shoulders weren't even registering with his pleasure filled mind, all he could think about was this beautiful Adonis writhing and the hot tight arse wrapped around his throbbing cock.

Draco lost himself in the feeling of hard cock thrusting repeated inside him and the strong hand milking his pleasure from his body and arched his back one more time before shooting jets of cum all over himself and his mate.

Harry felt and saw Draco coming, that tight arse squeezing impossibly tighter as his love emptied his lust over both of them, making Harry himself pound a few more strokes before filling the blonde.

Draco huffed as Harry collapsed on top of him. Draco stroked the sweaty black locks softly, murmuring words of love and appreciation into Harry's ear.

"I love you" Draco sighed.

Harry looked at his angel and decided that this is indeed how he wanted to go to bed every night, buried deep inside his mate after a round of love-making, telling each other how much they loved each other.

"I love you too."

* * *

7 months later. J yeah I know that lemon was rather bad, I'm sorry

" Draco?!" Harry yelled for his husband, walking through the large house checking various rooms.

"In here!" He heard the soft voice from a couple doors down.

Opening the door Harry grinned insanely. Draco was sitting in the nursery with his Brother sleeping peacefully in his arms looking sleepy and tired himself. But that wasn't all Harry was smiling about, he watched as Draco's hand idly stroked his own largely rounded stomach (not that Harry would ever use the word 'large' around Draco). Harry would get his own child in about two months and was eagerly waiting even though he loved seeing Draco pregnant, well he knew he would still see Draco like this again, this definitely wasn't going to be their only child.

Draco had been so good with his baby brother, always feeding him and rocking him, he always wanted to visit Malfoy Manor to see the precious boy, but Harry wanted to see their own son wrapped protectively inside those soft but deceptively strong arms.

"You look so wonderful." Harry whispered so he wouldn't wake the baby.

"You always say that." Draco blushed and leaned up to kiss his husband.

"Cause you always do." Harry replied simply before patting the soft blonde haired child's head.

" I want ours to look exactly like you…he'll be so beautiful Draco." Harry rarely used Draco's name, always preferring to use pet names, but the rare times he did Draco knew Harry was being serious.

"Harry…"

"Put him to bed. Come on."

Draco put his little brother into the crib and kissed his forehead softly before following Harry to their own bedroom and laying down, Harry snuggling behind him to softly resume the stroking of his stomach himself.

Harry thought about all the things they had been through these last months. Draco quitting his job at Harry's adamant refusal to accept him working there, them finding out Draco was pregnant with a boy, their wedding day. All those thoughts flashed through Harry's mind as he snuggled deeper into his mate, smelling the sweet scent of his hair and skin.

"I'll always love you."

"I know."

THE END

-.-' I know. WOW I'm glad that's over with, phew, WHO ELSE IS GLAD?! I am sorry it was abrupt and everything but I just had to get this puppy done with. Hope you liked it better then I did, Thank you everyone for standing with me, please read **What Is Love **as well.


End file.
